


Коллекционер

by Alisse



Category: Eroica Yori Ai o Komete | From Eroica with Love
Genre: Gen, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:22:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27190363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisse/pseuds/Alisse
Summary: Клаус увлекся искусством. Современным.
Relationships: Klaus von dem Eberbach & Dorian Red Gloria
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Коллекционер

Художники! Вечно от них проблем больше, чем пользы. Взять хотя бы тех почивших мастеров, из-за бесценных полотен которых в дела разведки вечно оказывается втянутым Эроика.

Однако на сей раз Клаус гневался не на художников вообще, а на одного конкретного и даже вполне живого. Сказать по правде, раздражение Клауса было неоправданным, просто художнику — Герхардту — не повезло оказаться не в том месте не в то время. 

Художник в качестве свидетеля убийства агента был, с одной стороны, чрезвычайно удобен: он нарисовал портрет предполагаемого убийцы, вместо того чтобы мямлить и давать путаное описание. С другой стороны, художник оказался чувствительной натурой и теперь таскался за Клаусом по пятам. Увиденное произвело на него слишком сильное впечатление, и художник мучительно переживал этот опыт — да, довольно неприятный, — бессознательно ища защиты. Будь проклят шеф, навязавший охрану такого ранимого свидетеля! Двух зайцев одним ударом, как же!

Самого Клауса после некоего инцидента на миссии выпустили из больницы с сотрясением мозга и строгим наказом соблюдать постельный режим. Разумеется, ни о каком валянии в кровати сутками и речи быть не могло, и временное отстранение от службы Клаус употребил на разгребание накопившихся в Шлоссе дел.

Художника он планировал поселить где-нибудь поблизости от собственной спальни и держать в ежовых рукавицах, вот только Герхардт оказался беспроблемным и бесшумным подопечным, не давая поводов для придирок. Ему всего-то и надо было, что ощущение _не одиночества_ , и Клаус как-то на удивление быстро смирился с постоянным безмолвным присутствием другого человека в течение дня: Герхардт пунктуально являлся на трапезы, сидел, свернувшись в кресле, в кабинете, пока Клаус в окружении сигаретного дыма занимался документами или решал подвисшие хозяйственные вопросы.

Позднее Герхардт сидел на ступеньках Шлосса, следя тревожным взглядом за Клаусом на пробежке, но и слова не сказал о том, что стоит отложить физические нагрузки. Понятно, что ему было просто безразлично состояние Клауса, но отсутствие осторожного «может, не стоит, герр Эбербах?» заставляло смириться с этим взглядом — смотреть-то Клаус запретить не мог. И Герхардт постоянно следил за ним большими темными глазами, которые казались черными на фоне очень светлых, каких-то белесых волос.

Какая-то часть Клауса малодушно надеялась, что Эроика об этом не узнает до тех пор, пока не удастся сбагрить художника на попечение кого-нибудь другого. Страшно представить, какой скандал закатит Эроика, по какой-то неясной причине считающий, что имеет на Клауса не только виды, но и права.

В какой-то момент Герхардта прорвало. Клаус благополучно пережил его истерику, герр Хинкель напоил успокоительным, и художника наконец-то немного отпустило, он перестал шарахаться каждой тени и подскакивать от внезапного шороха. Зато Герхардт набрался смелости и наглости и затребовал принадлежности для рисования — Клаус не вслушивался, привычно препоручив своего подопечного герру Хинкелю. Теперь большую часть дня Герхардт сидел в добровольном заточении в компании мольберта и красок. Едкий запах скипидара и олифы разносился по всему коридору, и герр Хинкель, морщась, каждый день устраивал проветривания.

Клауса это мало волновало: он восстанавливался ускоренными темпами и предвкушал скорое возвращение на службу из этого вынужденного опостылевшего «отпуска». Эроика еще не объявился, и Клаус допустил робкую надежду, что его близкое соседство с молодым привлекательным мужчиной так и останется без внимания вора. Да и кто бы проболтался? Герхардта поручили Клаусу в обстановке строжайшей тайны, о новом постояльце в Шлоссе Эбербах слуги, естественно, не распространялись, да и сам Герхардт был не очень общителен, замкнувшись в себе. Алфавиты Клауса навестить не решались, а в подробности происходящего их никто не посвящал. Словом... могло обойтись.

Из всех дел в Шлоссе самым неприятным оказалось провести переговоры с представителями итальянского музея, который организовывал выставку и просил разрешения экспонировать несколько картин из коллекции Эбербахов. Внимания удостоились работы в духе тех, которые предпочитал Эроика. Клаус с каменным лицом битый час слушал восторженное лопотание искусствоведа-итальянца, который, казалось, готов был облобызать произведения искусства, поселиться в галерее Шлосса и там же умереть от счастья.

Выпроводив музейную делегацию, Клаус, стоя перед «Портретом мужчины в пурпурном», в сотый раз задавался вопросом, что такого в этом куске размалеванного холста узрел Эроика, что с невероятным упорством стремится заполучить его? Клаус подходил ближе, чуть не упираясь носом в холст и разглядывая мазки, и отходил дальше, охватывая картину взглядом целиком. И не видел ничего, кроме просто изображения. Да, Тириан Персиммон был красив, но ведь должно быть что-то еще? Нечто настолько привлекательное, что Эроика не на шутку рисковал в погоне за произведением искусства — хоть этого, хоть любого другого. Но Клаус в упор не видел ничего такого, _особенного_.

Может, ему это попросту не дано? Отец пополнил коллекцию парой картин, но Клаус никогда не слышал от него сколько-нибудь личных замечаний о них и решил, что то был очередной долг, коими отец тоже был обвешан по уши. Для себя Клаус определил, что не станет покупать картины без какого-нибудь внутреннего позыва. Коллекция переживет, если один из Эбербахов ее не приумножит, а всего лишь не растранжирит.

К тому дню, когда Клаус поставил начальство перед фактом своего возвращения на службу, убийцу агента поймали, и необходимость приглядывать за Герхардтом наконец-то отпала. Вынужденное прозябание в Шлоссе Эбербах не вызвало в Герхардте каких-то теплых чувств ни к разведке вообще, ни к Клаусу в частности, и перспектива вернуться на волю его несказанно ободрила.

В последний день своего пребывания в Шлоссе Герхардт, смущаясь, предложил Клаусу взглянуть на картину, которую он написал здесь. Особого воодушевления эта идея у Клауса не вызвала, однако он решил посмотреть — отчасти из вежливости и вынужденного гостеприимства, но в основном с какой-то упрямой надеждой все-таки пополнить коллекцию. 

Спальня была на скорую руку переделана в недомастерскую. Мебель была сдвинута, а освободившееся пространство занимали мольберт, кисти, краски; портьеры были скручены и закреплены на верху окна, так, чтобы в комнату проходило как можно больше света. Постель была застелена небрежно — Клаус подметил это машинально, краем сознания, в то время как внимание сосредоточилось на картине.

Почему-то Клаус был уверен, что Герхардт изобразил херувимов-героев-легенды. И поэтому увиденное... озадачивало.

Что бы ни хотел нарисовать Герхардт, Клаусу мерещился выстрел. Ни в одном из абстрактных темных цветовых пятен не было и намека на очертания пистолета или руки, его держащей. Не было пули, не было тела. Была только оранжево-красно-яркая вспышка из нескольких мазков на словно полированном черно-стальном фоне. Но Клаусу упорно виделась — ощущалась — тяжесть оружия в ладони, сперва холодного, а потом теплеющего под пальцами. Сопротивление курка, отдача в плечо. Это не было изображено, но безусловно подразумевалось. На картине был выстрел, попавший точно в цель.

— Это... выстрел? — недоверчиво уточнил Клаус, не отрывая взгляда от картины.

Может, он ошибся? Может, это вовсе не пистолет, не выстрел, не вспышка?

Однако Герхардт деревянно кивнул и глухо добавил:

— У меня перед глазами до сих пор стоит, как застрелили того парня. Я не мог не написать это.

Клаус не отвечал: он рассматривал мешанину красок на холсте, с удивлением обнаружив в себе странный, непривычный порыв оставить картину себе. Чтобы потом взглянуть на нее еще разок, снова почувствовать тот спектр эмоций и ассоциаций, которые она вызвала у него.

— Она продается? — неожиданно даже для себя спросил Клаус. — Я хочу ее выкупить.

Герхардт, хотя и ломался, картину в итоге уступил, однако с условием: она обязательно должна быть на выставке современного искусства, которая вскоре откроется в Кёльне. Клаус, не понаслышке зная об уровне безопасности на таких мероприятиях, недовольно нахмурился, но кивнул. И даже согласился прийти на эту выставку — ему стало любопытно взглянуть на другие картины подобного толка. И, возможно, даже приобрести какую-нибудь из них.

Пройдясь по галерее Шлосса, Клаус с сожалением признал, что «Выстрелу» здесь не место: слишком он отличен от этих классических полотен, слишком... современен. Независим по стилю. И, пожалуй, даже вызывающ.

— Герр Хинкель, нам стоит подумать над реорганизацией пространства, — задумчиво произнес Клаус, вновь остановившись перед «Портретом мужчины в пурпурном». 

Герр Хинкель, никогда прежде не слыхавший от Клауса ни единой доброй фразы в сторону коллекции, удивленно поднял брови:

— Как пожелаете, господин Эбербах. Могу я уточнить, с чем это связано?

Клаус улыбнулся уголком губ:

— Думаю, коллекции моих славных предков стоит расширяться не только количественно, но и качественно.

Тириан Персиммон смотрел с холста неизменно высокомерным взглядом, но теперь Клаус признавал за ним право на привлекательность для зрителей. И он хотел видеть «Выстрел» в Шлоссе, пусть не по соседству с этим портретом, но непременно — в зоне досягаемости. Неужели аналогичное чувство и заставляет Эроику гоняться за той или иной картиной, пока она не станет принадлежать ему? Что ж, теперь Клаус в какой-то мере понимал фанатичную помешанность вора на произведениях искусства. Хорошо, что векторы их интересов были разнонаправленны. Не хватало еще положить глаз на одну картину с этим вором.

Выставка открылась в Кельне спустя всего полторы недели после того, как Герхардт отбыл из Шлосса, а Клаус вернулся на службу. И погожим субботним днем Клаус отправился по указанному в пригласительном билете адресу, проигнорировав второй билет, любезно оставленный ему Герхардтом. Насколько Клаус мог судить, Эроика не был поклонником современного искусства, да и наверняка вор расценил бы подобное приглашение в каком-нибудь извращенном ключе.

Среди представленных картин были и такие, около которых Клаус застревал надолго, анализируя вызванные ими чувства, и такие, мимо которых он проходил, почти не задерживаясь. Выставка была посвящена работам недавно заявивших о себе художников, среди которых, если верить шепоткам тут и там, были весьма многообещающие экземпляры.

Больше всего Клауса впечатлил «Дождь». Яркая и светло-веселая мешанина цветов, лежащих на холсте вертикальными мазками, напомнила ему один полдень, когда они с Эроикой в Италии спасались от дождя под разноцветным тентом. Дождь тогда шел, как говорят, «грибной»: солнце ярко светило с голубого неба, а из тучи, нависшей прямо над ними, хлестали сверкающие дождевые нити, кажущиеся золотистыми. Волосы Эроики немного намокли и облепили лицо, он звонко смеялся, глядя на барабанящие по тротуару крупные капли. Дождь прекратился так же внезапно, как начался, больше раздразнив, чем намочив по-настоящему. И сейчас, глядя на картину, Клаус мысленно вновь оказался в том дне, в том моменте. На холсте был изображен дождь, и смех, и солнце, и что-то еще, от чего Клаус упорно отмахивался годами.

Около этой картины он провел больше всего времени. Чем дольше он на нее смотрел, тем больше видел и тем больше вспоминал. Лазурное с золотым — очень опасное сочетание, броское и запоминающееся. Вызывающее слишком много недвусмысленных ассоциаций. Но, несмотря ни на что, Клаус возжелал получить эту картину.

Оторвавшись от «Дождя» и перейдя к следующей работе, Клаус опрометчиво прочитал ее название: «Горы». Пытливо посмотрел на картину. Нет, он видел озера. Да, в горах, но все же первичными здесь были озера — синие, глубокие, прозрачные. Напомнившие Клаусу баварские земли и водную гладь, видневшуюся с высоты Нойшванштайна. Горы были вторичны, служа лишь фоном. Впредь Клаус решил сперва осматривать картину, а потом читать название, сравнивая собственные впечатления с замыслом художника.

Обойдя выставку, он вернулся к «Дождю», сел на банкетку. Эта картина притягивала его, будила какие-то теплые смутные чувства. Он хотел ее себе, пусть она, как и ряд других присмотренных им полотен, совершенно не вписывалась в коллекцию Эбербахов. Зато она нравилась лично Клаусу.

— Вы теперь прячете микрофильмы даже в картины неизвестных художников?

Эроика сел рядом, ослепительно улыбаясь. Клаус бросил на него короткий недовольный взгляд, отметив цветущий вид и яркий наряд, и уставился обратно на «Дождь». Не хотелось признавать, но в компании Эроики, с которым и были связаны воспоминания-ассоциации, «Дождь» смотрелся еще лучше.

— Так и будем играть в молчанку? — тем же полушепотом продолжил Эроика, не дождавшись ни привета, ни ответа. — Это несколько не в твоем духе.

— Я здесь провожу досуг. Отстань.

Клаус не ожидал, что от столь простой фразы, не содержащей ни угрозы, ни обещания, Эроика так надолго заткнется. Однако шли минуты, Клаус продолжал любоваться «Дождем», а Эроика, не шевелясь, сидел рядом. Должно быть, искал подвох — и не находил.

— Ладно, — не выдержал Эроика, — твоя взяла, верю, что дело не в микрофильме. Тогда в чем? Ждешь здесь информатора?

— Я же сказал, что пришел сюда не по работе, — буркнул Клаус.

Эроика тихо, завораживающе рассмеялся:

— Осторожнее со словами, мой дорогой майор. Иначе я решу, что ты увлекся современным искусством.

Клаус повернул к нему голову, недовольно поджав губы.

— Ты так говоришь, как будто в этом есть что-то предосудительное, — заметил Клаус с неудовольствием.

Он поймал себя на желании обсудить «Дождь» с Эроикой, но не знал, с чего начать. Его собственные мысли по поводу этой картины были слишком сумбурными, а впечатления оказались чересчур интимными, чтобы просто взять и высказать их. Тем более Эроике. _Особенно_ ему.

Эроика воззрился на Клауса с притворным ужасом. Или непритворным.

— Майор, ты, должно быть, шутишь! Как ты можешь видеть красоту в _этом_ , — он выразительно махнул рукой в сторону «Дождя», — если ты не видел ее в работах Рубенса, Караваджо, Тициана?!

— Я видел там всего-навсего голых людей, — проворчал Клаус.

Эроика с мученическим стоном спрятал лицо в ладонях. Клауса кольнула мысль, что после такого святотатства Эроика и впрямь откажется от притязаний на него. Вор мог стерпеть побои и оскорбления, но подобные пренебрежительные высказывания в адрес предметов искусства могли его отвратить по-настоящему.

Однако Эроике снова удалось удивить Клауса. Он отнял руки от лица и, горбясь, страдальчески уставился на картину перед собой.

— Ладно, — заговорил Эроика, в голосе — смирение и отчаяние. — Я понял, что ты не видишь красоты в работах классических мастеров. Но что тогда ты видишь здесь?! — Под конец в голос просочилось нескрываемое отвращение.

Клаус перевел взгляд с Эроики на картину и вновь улыбнулся уголком губ от охвативших его ассоциаций.

— Помнишь, нас застал в Италии небольшой полуденный дождь? — дождавшись быстрого кивка Эроики, Клаус закончил: — Вот его я и вижу.

Какое-то время Эроика смотрел на него, потом метнул взгляд на картину и снова — на Клауса, но теперь он глядел жадно, глаза сияли голубым огнем, тем более непонятным, что не было сказано ничего особенного.

— Ты собираешься купить ее? — зачем-то уточнил Эроика.

Клаус хмуро качнул головой:

— Купил бы, но она уже продана.

Губы Эроики расползлись в соблазнительно-порочной усмешке:

— О, мой дорогой, когда это было проблемой?..

— Даже не вздумай, — оборвал его Клаус и встал. Эроика тут же вскочил следом. — В _моей_ коллекции не будет краденых картин.

Он ушел, не прощаясь, раздосадованный и недосягаемостью «Дождя», и Эроикой, и самим собой.

Посылка из Великобритании пришла через месяц. Клаус почти не удивился обнаружить в ней тщательно упакованный «Дождь»: Эроика, воодушевленный всем, что Клаус ему наговорил, а еще сильнее — тем, о чем промолчал, предсказуемо вылез из шкуры вон, но раздобыл картину. Что Клауса удивило, так это приложенная записка, в которой Эроика заверял, что получил полотно законным путем, а не как обычно.

Хмыкнув, Клаус сделал несколько телефонных звонков и убедился, что «Дождь» действительно перешел к графу Глории легально. Интересно, как Эроика это провернул?..

Поколебавшись, Клаус все же набрал еще один номер, британский.

— Я собираю коллекцию, — без приветствия сказал он. — Мне нужна твоя консультация как эксперта.

Эроика на том конце провода издал короткий довольный смешок:

— Я весь в твоем распоряжении, мой дорогой майор. В любое время дня и ночи.

Клаус крепче сжал трубку. Еще была возможность отступить, все переиграть. Но «Дождь» перед ним заставлял видеть вокруг себя не стены кабинета, а снова тот итальянский полдень, когда Эроика беззаботно смеялся, и его загорелая кожа влажно блестела из-за капель воды.

— В таком случае будь в Шлоссе завтра к восьми вечера. Обсудим за ужином.


End file.
